fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Aura
Pokemon Aura and Azur are primary paired games in Pokemon Generation VIII. The game takes place in the new Auroza region. Both games were revealed during a Nintendo Direct by Miyamoto Atsuki, released on the 14th of July 2024. The paired versions were released worldwide on the 20th of November 2024 and are available for download and retail sale. Plot You begin the game in Oskarus Town, by being awoken by a shouting from outside the window of your room. Once the window is approached, the character is revealed to by Sairah, if you are a boy, or Zachary, if you are a girl. After getting changed in to your clothes, your mother asks you were you are going. Before leaving the house your father, asks you if you've had breakfast. Once you leave, Sairah or Zachary approach you, asking you if you had heard from Professor Beech. As you make your way towards the Pokemon Laboratory on Route 101, you find Professor Beech with his level 60 Kyillen, ending a battle with a Zigzagoon. After he completes this, he takes you to the laboratory where he gives you the option of three starter Pokemon: Wavasa, Hibuscina and Sugibir. You begin your journey after telling your parents about your escapades with Sairah/Zachary and Prof. Beech, and the fact you're leaving now. You begin in the grassy plains of Route 101 on the route to Achillon Town, where Quentin waits for you. Quentin, begins to talk to you about the variety of Pokemon in the game and gives you a PokeDex. Then he battles you with his lower level Pokemon. After reaching Opranisia City, you come across a mysterious figure, who goes by the organization Team Qura (Aura) or Team Qzur (Azur), and they identify himself (Aura) or herself (Azur) as Chiro (Aura) or Sachiko (Azur). Over time, Team Qura reveals, they plan to collide the Earth with the planet Iclar, to create further advancement possibilities. However team Qzur, push the Earth further in to space, and in to the Zadh Wormhole, creating a frozen atmosphere for all ice Pokemon, and specially adapted humans to create a prosperous and industrial world. Once you reach Florella City, you find Nocchi, a famed Aurozian singer, talking to Marahano, the head of the Caprio Corporation, an electronics company, known for creating various Pokeballs, robots, TMs and HMs. Furthermore, he is the brother of the CEO of Team Qzur, who in turn is the sister of the CEO of Team Qura. They are discussing plans for a game featuring Pokemon and Nocchi, with the goal being to thwart the evil beings at Mt. Richine. After this, Nigino appears and tells Marahano he has an appointment with his brother (Azur) or sister (Aura). After reaching Migiik Island Town, Team Qura activates the Qazaran Ray, a ray using the power from ice and water Pokemon to power it (Aura), or Team Qzur activates the Wormhole Intensifier, which uses power from fire and psychic types to power it (Azur). The pokemon used are based in an underwater base underneath the lake near Mt. Richine. Once you reach this base, you find Dakoaura (Aura) or Chibazur (Azur), the legendaries, being used by the machine, absorbing the power. You then have to battle the Pokemon in order to save it, and you are provided with Legend Balls, by Marahano, meaning you have a 97% chance of catching the Pokemon. After catching Dakoaura (Aura) or Chibazur (Azur), you are granted access to face the Pokemon League. Ikeleon Episode After catching the legendary Pokemon and defeating the Pokemon League, you are allowed to start the Ikeleon Episode. Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon (series)